Entre el amor y los Carrow
by Misila
Summary: Definitivamente, Hogwarts ya no es el hogar que todos recuerdan. Ahora, los Carrow están haciendo del castillo un infierno. Y es peligroso hablar más de la cuenta, pero también es peligroso escuchar. Y cuando todas las opciones llevan al desastre, ¿qué se supone que se debe hacer? Terminado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Entre el amor y los Carrow**_

* * *

_Un tejón con corazón de serpiente y actos de león_

Son tiempos difíciles en Hogwarts.

El colegio ya no se parece en nada a lo que ha sido desde que Zacharias lo vio por primera vez desde un bote aquel primero de septiembre de hace ya más de siete años. Con el nombramiento de Severus Snape como director de Hogwarts y los Carrow, el castillo ya no es un segundo hogar para nadie. Zacharias leyó una vez algo sobre campos de concentración muggles, y podría establecer algunas similitudes entre éstos y lo que ahora es Hogwarts.

Los Carrow son odiosos. Lo sabe todo el mundo. Son un par de psicópatas que disfrutan torturando alumnos sin motivo. Y no sólo utilizando la cruciatus con ellos, sino obligando a otros alumnos a hacer daño a sus compañeros. Por no hablar de todas esas absurdas ideas sobre la pureza de sangre que intentan inculcarles en cada clase de Estudios Muggles. Quieren lavarles el cerebro y convertirlos en muñecos imbéciles que hagan lo que ellos quieren.

Zacharias Smith no está de acuerdo con el sistema, pero alzar la voz para quejarse es motivo suficiente para llevarse una cruciatus antes del almuerzo, por lo que considera más adecuado callarse. Contra todo pronóstico, él, que generalmente peca de bocazas, aún no les ha dicho nada a ese par de chalados. Porque, a diferencia de los gilipollas que tiene por compañeros, valora su integridad física.

Así que no colabora con ese par de locos, pero tampoco se alza en su contra como lo hacen los cuatro imbéciles que han reconstruido el Ejército de Dumbledore. Sus compañeros de habitación y de casa hablaron con él a mitad del primer trimestre, pero Zacharias no cree que sea demasiado prudente poner su pellejo en peligro. Después de todo, sólo tiene que mantenerse alejado de los problemas hasta que termine el curso. Cuando finalice sus estudios en Hogwarts, planea irse a Estados Unidos, donde la Guerra no le afecte.

Porque Zacharias Smith tiene claro que, aunque sea descendiente de la mismísima Helga, él no reúne las características de un Hufflepuff. No es ni leal, ni trabajador ni humilde. Nunca lo ha sido. Pero desde su nacimiento tiene el deber de terminar ahí; es su obligación como descendiente de la fundadora de la casa de los tejones, y logró detener al Sombrero, que en cuanto le rozó el cabello rubio empezó a pronunciar la ese de Slytherin, y explicarle los motivos por los que él debía ir a la casa de los tejones aunque fuera la única serpiente en su familia en varias generaciones. Tras varios minutos de duda, logró convencerlo.

Pero tampoco coincide con esas ideas maniáticas con la pureza de sangre; él nunca ha visto un muggle, al menos no de cerca; su única experiencia con ellos se reduce a los paseos que daba con su abuela por Bristol cuando era pequeño, y, pese a que vestían bastante raro (y, a su juicio, con mucho mal gusto), no vio ninguna diferencia más entre ellos y la abuela Naira. Simplemente, que no conocían la utilidad de una varita mágica.

Se despierta con esos lúgubres pensamientos el segundo lunes de noviembre. Observa el dosel de su cama, preparándose mentalmente para no dar ninguna réplica inadecuada a los Carrow durante todo el día; nunca ha sufrido la maldición cruciatus, pero cuando Moody se las enseñó en clase hace tres años fue francamente desagradable; Zacharias casi sintió lástima por la araña a la que torturó su profesor.

Cuando escucha movimiento en las camas de sus compañeros, se levanta, coge su ropa y se encamina al baño para ducharse y vestirse. En cuanto cierra la puerta tras de sí, escucha a Macmillan y Finch-Fletchey despotricando en voz baja contra él. No le importa. Al menos él está ileso, no como los valientes compañeros que han reconstruido el Ejército de Dumbledore a los que escucha llorar en sueños por las noches. De valientes está el cementerio lleno.

Cuando sale, ignora las miradas hostiles de sus compañeros de habitación. Coge su mochila, mete los libros que va a necesitar y sale del dormitorio. Atraviesa la sala común, que por fortuna aún está vacía, y se encamina hacia el Gran Comedor. Por el camino se encuentra con más miradas de desagrado del resto. No le molesta. Son un montón de idiotas.

Sin embargo, cuando pasa por la puerta de un baño de chicas, escucha algo que le llama la atención. El joven se detiene junto a la puerta y agudiza el oído:

-…no, no se enterarán de que he sido yo.

Zacharias reconoce la voz como la de Padma Patil. Tuvo bastantes desavenencias con ella hace dos años en las reuniones del ED, porque tienen opiniones contrarias en muchos aspectos. Y porque cada vez que intenta mantener una conversación con ella, la idiota de su hermana sale en su defensa.

-Pero Padma, si te pillan…-ésa debe de ser Lisa Turpin, con su voz tan dulce que deja pegajosos los oídos.

-No me pillarán, Lisa. No tendrán ni idea de quién ha hecho la pintada. ¡Y quedará de bien! Me pregunto si Filch la quitará o hará como que no puede; él tampoco soporta a los Carrow.

-Tendrá que quitarla, no creo que esos locos toleren ver la verdad todos los días cuando entren al Gran Comedor.

Se escuchan las risas de las dos chicas. Zacharias sacude la cabeza. _Estúpidas_, piensa. Como las descubran se les caerá el pelo. Se dispone a continuar, pero entonces nota una mano en su hombro.

Zacharias resiste la tentación de salir corriendo al ver los dedos regordetes de Alecto Carrow agarrándolo con tanta fuerza que le hace daño. Traga saliva y mira a su profesora de Estudios Muggles, encorvada y corpulenta, con esos ojos de maníaca que hacen que hasta los valientísimos Gryffindors sientan miedo. Y Zacharias no es ningún Gryffindor, así que no es menos.

-Vaya-dice ella, sonriendo con sadismo-. Hemos escuchado algo interesante, ¿verdad, Smith?-el aludido no responde. No quiere meterse en problemas, pero tampoco le apetece meter en problemas a nadie-. Sé que va a intentar disuadir a sus amigas de la idea-Zacharias se pregunta cómo lo ha adivinado. No es como si él fuese alguien solidario, pero no quiere que ella y su hermano sigan haciendo daño a los alumnos-. No lo haga. En ese caso, lo sabré… y será usted quien pague las consecuencias.

Dicho esto, le suelta el hombro y echa a andar. Zacharias se estremece. Por Merlín, está loca. Ella y su hermano. Como regaderas.

Entonces se pregunta qué hacer. Bien es cierto que no quiere meterse en problemas, y alertar a sus compañeras supone liarla… pero no quiere que le pase nada a Padma Patil. Más que nada, porque está muy buena y una herida sería un desperdicio enorme. Siempre está su hermana gemela, pero Zacharias, a diferencia del resto del colegio, considera que Parvati es menos guapa.

Aún sin saber qué hacer, Zacharias ve a Padma y a Lisa saliendo del baño. Las dos jóvenes se quedan observándolo, comprendiendo que lo ha oído todo. El rubio ruega no haber palidecido demasiado; lo que menos necesita es que se den cuenta.

-Lo has oído-lo acusa Padma. Él se encoge de hombros, e inmediatamente la Ravenclaw saca su varita y lo apunta con ella-: Como digas algo, Smith, me encargaré de que te quedes sin boca para chivarte-amenaza.

Zacharias se muerde el labio.

-No hará falta-murmura, en un tono de voz demasiado bajo como para que las dos muchachas lo escuchen. Echa a andar camino al Gran Comedor, con el corazón en la garganta.

Cuando se sienta en la mesa de Hufflepuff, mira la mesa sin verla, pensando… ¿Qué diablos va él a hacer ahora? No quiere que pillen a Padma, pero tampoco quiere que lo pillen a él. Además, ahora está seguro de que, si a la muchacha le pasa algo, el resto del Ejército de Dumbledore tomará represalias contra él. Y, por primera vez, no es capaz de poner su bienestar por encima del de otras personas sin vacilar. Que Padma Patil está muy buena y… _y una mierda_; aunque fuera fea, Zacharias no quiere ser el culpable directo de que torturen a su compañera. Tiene que hacer algo. El quid de la cuestión es _qué_.

Tras varios minutos, se levanta y echa a andar hacia Artes Oscuras, la primera clase del día, sin haber probado bocado. De todas formas, piensa, probablemente si lo hace acabe vomitando el desayuno al ver a sus compañeros usando la cruciatus con los otros.

* * *

Padma no está segura de que Zacharias no se haya chivado.

Sabe que es un bocazas y un egoísta que sólo se preocupa por sí mismo, pero también que estuvo en el Ejército de Dumbledore; quizá guarde algo de aprecio por sus compañeros, quizá no la delate. En el caso de que lo haga, ella ya ha hablado con Parvati para que se encargue de él. Aunque una buena cruciatus no se la quita ninguna venganza; pese a que Padma aún no la ha sufrido, su hermana sí, y es algo inhumano.

Sale de puntillas de la sala común de Ravenclaw, asomándose en cada esquina para asegurarse de que no haya nadie ahí. Se cruza con la Dama Gris, que le dirige una sonrisa triste y sigue caminando, perdida en su mundo. Padma se pregunta qué harán los fantasmas además de recordar sus años de vida, pero cuando atraviesa dos pasillos más su repentina reflexión filosófica se esfuma de su mente.

Baja unas escaleras, que por suerte están orientadas hacia el lugar correcto, sintiendo las miradas de los cuadros en ella. Agradece que no se le vea la cara en la oscuridad; no sabe cuántos de ellos confesarían bajo la amenaza de quemar su lienzo. Finalmente, consigue llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Sonríe, triunfante. Lo ha conseguido. Y no se ha encontrado a nadie vivo por el camino. Hacer la pintada será pan comido. Padma se descuelga la mochila y la abre, sacando la pintura roja. Por un momento, se plantea la opción de pintar algo parecido a lo que el Heredero de Slytherin hizo en su segundo año, pero luego ríe quedamente, desechando esa idea. No quiere asustar a los alumnos con esa acción, sino alentarlos.

-Vaya, vaya.

Padma se queda helada cuando escucha esa voz socarrona tras ella. La reconoce como la de Alecto Carrow, esa loca que disfruta torturando estudiantes. Se estremece de terror antes de darse la vuelta, con los ojos castaños abiertos como platos. Palidece al ver esa sonrisa sádica que no puede augurar sino dolor.

-Profesora…-empieza.

-El toque de queda ha sido hace tres horas-dice la mujer-. He escuchado que ibas a dar un paseo nocturno, así que decidí venir para asegurarme de que no ocurriese nada. En estos tiempos hay que ser precavidos, niña-_Zacharias Smith_. Padma lo va a matar. Al final se ha chivado, el muy hijo de puta. Lo va a despedazar con sus propias manos. O se lo dejará a Parvati, que también estará encantada. Traga saliva.

-Estaba…-no logra continuar. Ver a Alecto alzar su varita hace que el sonido muera en su garganta.

Se dice que no va a gritar. Pase lo que pase. Aunque se muera de dolor. Se comportará como una Gryffindor. Como haría Parvati. No piensa darle el gusto a esa zorra. Ni a Smith, que es lo que iba buscando.

-¡Crucio!

Y Padma Patil grita.

* * *

Zacharias Smith sigue sin saber qué hace fuera de su cama, después del toque de queda, buscando a Padma Patil.

No sabe exactamente qué pretende. Quizá advertirla de que como se acerque a su destino los Carrow la despedazarán con esas uñas asquerosas y llenas de roña que tienen, quizá simular que lo hace para calmar a su conciencia, quizá… quizá…

En el fondo, y aunque no sepa exactamente cómo, lo único que Zacharias quiere es que esa arpía de Alecto Carrow no la encuentre. Sabe que eso probablemente conlleve a que él pague por los actos de Padma, pero no quiere que ella sufra ningún daño. Ni que sus compañeros lo odien más sin tener un verdadero motivo para ello.

Echa a andar tras asegurarse de que no hay nadie más, mordiéndose el labio. Está actuando como un Gryffindor estúpido e imprudente. Y él es un Hufflepuff. Un Hufflepuff con corazón de Slytherin. Quizá Zacharias sea una extraña combinación de las cualidades de las cuatro casas. Salvo la inteligencia. Porque lo que está haciendo es una soberana gilipollez nada digna de un Ravenclaw. O quizá sí, porque Padma es un águila y sido la primera en salir de noche.

Y entonces lo oye, a sólo unos pasillos de distancia.

El grito de pura agonía restalla en los oídos de Zacharias Smith, haciéndolo palidecer. Durante unos segundos, su mente es un remolino en el que se mezclan la culpabilidad por no haber llegado a tiempo, el sufrimiento por el dolor que destila ese sonido, el alivio egoísta porque a él no lo hayan cogido, el horror por lo que debe de estar pasando Padma… el pánico, aunque ahora no encuentra ningún motivo a ese sentimiento.

Encuentra lo que él cree que es la razón cuando gira la siguiente esquina, demasiado ofuscado para asegurarse de que no haya nadie en el pasillo transversal al suyo. Retrocede varios pasos al ver a Amycus Carrow, sonriéndole con verdadera maldad.

Zacharias se plantea huir, pero sabe que acabaría encontrándolo; esos locos los tienen encerrados en el castillo como si fueran animales. Se queda quieto, con la mente en blanco; supone lo que viene a continuación. Algunas noches oye a Justin Finch-Fletchey hablar de ello en sueños. Traga saliva, intentando armarse de un valor del que carece.

-¿Ibas a advertirla?-Zacharias se muerde el labio. _Lo sabe_. Esa zorra de Alecto se lo ha contado; es obvio que suponían que él intentaría disuadirla de la idea y Amycus estaba buscándolo. Un nuevo chillido de Padma llega hasta sus oídos, y el joven parpadea para evitar que el profesor descubra las lágrimas que brillan en sus ojos-. Mi hermana te ha ordenado que no lo hicieras-el rubio sigue sin moverse. Quizá, si se está calladito…-. Ay, Smith. Pensábamos que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo contigo-sigue diciendo el hombre, avivando la rabia del joven-. Nada que alguna medida desesperada no arregle, ¿verdad?

Instintivamente, Zacharias saca su varita cuando ve que Amycus avanza hacia él.

-No se…-pero otro grito lo interrumpe y hace que no termine. Después de todo, lo que está haciendo sólo está empeorando la situación. Ese loco va a torturarlo de todas maneras, ¿para qué? De modo que pega el brazo al costado y agacha la cabeza, deseando que pase rápido.

Unos segundos más tarde, dos gritos emitidos al unísono por distintas personas quiebran el silencio de la noche.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Esto es un mini-fic. Concretamente, tiene tres capítulos, de los cuales éste es el primero. No me preguntéis cómo se me ocurrió la pareja, porque no lo sé. Además, si existen Arthur/Hedwig (con todo el respeto a los que les guste), un Padma/Zacharias es casi normal.

Por cierto, respecto a Zacharias; no sé si es canon o no que sea descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff, pero tiene el mismo apellido que Hepzibah, que se jactó ante Tom Ryddle de ello... así que no me extrañaría que él fuera nieto o bisnieto de Hepzibah.

¿Reviews? :3


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Gracias a **Pecas**, **Roxy Everdeen** y **Emily** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Pecas**: Y si fueras una sádica sin remedio tampoco tendría mucha importancia. Yo a veces lo soy. Y también me gustan los fics ambientados cuando Hogwarts no es Hogwarts; se respira un sentimiento de tensión propicio para que pueda florecer cualquier cosa.

En respuesta a **Emily**: Que sea descendiente de Helga hace que todo sea más lógico, porque él no tiene cualidades de Hufflepuff, así que no hubiera ido a esa casa a no ser que se lo hubiera pedido por la presión de su familia.

* * *

_Dolor y disculpas_

Zacharias nunca estará completamente seguro de cómo, después de que Amycus Carrow se ensañe con él de esa manera, logra llegar a su habitación sin desmayarse antes. Está agotado, dolorido y se siente increíblemente humillado. Tanto es así, que cuando amanece ni siquiera el despertador logra levantarlo. Al final, Ernie Macmillan lo apaga y le sacude el hombro con el brazo extendido, como si se fuera a contagiar de la forma de ser del rubio si se acerca demasiado a él.

-Piérdete-gruñe. Sus músculos protestan por el zarandeo.

-¿No piensas ir a clase?

-¿Tú qué crees?-replica Zacharias, a quien le duele absolutamente todo-. Lárgate y déjame en paz.

De modo que Ernie se va, murmurando por lo bajo algo sobre que la antipatía no lleva a ningún lado. Zacharias no se siente culpable. Ahora que él ha comprobado en su propia piel lo que pasa a quienes contradicen a los Carrow, los que siguen dando problemas al profesorado le parecen aún más gilipollas. ¿Es que no tienen instinto de supervivencia? Menudos imbéciles.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y se gira hasta quedar boca abajo. Le duele muchísimo cada célula de su cuerpo. Y eso que ya han pasado casi ocho horas desde que Amycus Carrow utilizase la maldición cruciatus contra él. Y cada vez que inspira siente como si miles de agujitas se clavasen en sus pulmones. Además, le duele la garganta de lo que gritó anoche.

Recuerda entonces que, mientras él se retorcía de dolor, le llegaban los chillidos de Padma unos pasillos más allá. Y que eso le hacía casi más daño que la propia maldición. Cuando, después de lo que le parecieron siglos, la muchacha dejó de gritar, él se sintió mucho mejor, aunque su tortura se prolongó algo más.

Zacharias quiere morirse. Seguro que sería menos doloroso que la agonía que lo recorre por dentro. Pero su instinto de supervivencia se impone a su voluntad. Pasa la mañana sumido en una duermevela nebulosa, perdido entre los recuerdos de la noche anterior, que se asemejan a una pesadilla, y la visión del dormitorio vacío, todo ello aderezado con los gritos de Padma Patil repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente. Casi agradece no ser capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo consciente y perder el conocimiento cada poco rato; al menos dormido no puede ser torturado psicológicamente. Finalmente, cerca de las doce del mediodía, logra caer en un sueño completamente vacío.

-¡SMITH!

El muchacho da un respingo cuando la voz lo despierta, recordándole el dolor que siente por todo el cuerpo y que, por suerte, ahora parece menos intenso. Parpadea y descubre a Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchey y Ernie Macmillan de pie junto a su cama. Tres de ellos lo observan con un odio que Zacharias está seguro de no haber hecho nada para merecer. Excepto Hannah, cuya mirada es sólo de extrañeza.

-Buenos días-los saluda en tono irónico. Sin embargo, la voz le tiembla a causa de la debilidad. No ha desayunado. Y sigue queriendo morirse.

Apenas lo ha dicho, Macmillan lo agarra por el cuello del jersey y lo levanta hasta que queda a su nivel, estampándolo en la pared. Zacharias prefiere no comentarle lo mucho que le duele todo el cuerpo y se limita a mirarlo con cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué está ese idiota tan cabreado con él? Hoy no ha tenido tiempo ni ganas (ni energía) para molestarlo.

-Delataste a Padma-dice con los dientes apretados. No ha estado tan enfadado desde que Vincent Crabbe torturó a su novia (léase Susan Bones) con la cruciatus.

Algo se remueve en el interior de Zacharias al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha. Aparta los ojos castaños de Ernie, recordando de nuevo sus gritos. Es como una pesadilla. Y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, y para colmo fue lo suficientemente imbécil como para dejarse atrapar por ese cabrón de Amycus Carrow.

Pero sí hay algo que tiene claro:

-No delaté a nadie-le asegura-. No es mi culpa que Alecto la pillase anoche-_intenté impedirlo_, quiere gritarle. _Intenté impedirlo y por ello estoy ahora así_. Las lágrimas acuden a sus ojos sin que él pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Clava la vista en el suelo para evitar que sus compañeros se den cuenta.

-¿Y entonces por qué sabes que fue Alecto quien la pilló?-inquiere Justin. Zacharias piensa, por un brevísimo instante, en decir la verdad, pero luego decide que es mejor callarse-. Porque tú se lo dijiste, chivato de mierda.

-Yo no…-Zacharias intenta explicarse de nuevo, pero Ernie vuelve a la carga:

-No lo niegues. Padma nos dijo que ayer la oíste hablando con Lisa sobre lo que iba a hacer anoche y te pidió que no dijeras nada. Y curiosamente anoche la pillan. Admite que te chivaste, Smith. Vas a tu bola y te importamos una mierda el resto.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-protesta Zacharias. Su tono se asemeja por un momento al de un niño pequeño y caprichoso, pero le da igual. No va a consentir que Macmillan vaya por ahí diciendo semejante ridiculez-. ¡Jamás la hubiera delatado, ni a ninguno de vosotros! ¡Pero Alecto…!

-¿Alecto qué?-pregunta Ernie. Zacharias no responde, sino que sigue con la mandíbulas apretadas, tratando de no llorar por el dolor, no sólo físico, que lo tortura-. Deja de culpar a los demás, Smith. Todos sabemos que has sido tú.

-¡Vale ya!

Zacharias mira hacia el lugar de donde proviene el sonido, sólo para encontrarse a Hannah Abbott, que mira con furia a Ernie. La muchacha se acerca con decisión a los dos chicos y logra liberar el cuello del jersey de Zacharias. Lo ayuda a sentarse en la cama y se da la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos.

-Hannah, ¿me explicas qué…?

-¿Es que no lo veis?-le recrimina ella-. ¡Él no ha delatado a Padma! Además, Ernie, te estás pasando. ¿No te das cuenta de que está enfermo?

Extrañado por la actitud de su amiga, Ernie escudriña con detenimiento a Zacharias, que a su vez observa boquiabierto a Hannah, sin importarle que el zarandeo de Macmillan haya hecho que se maree. Definitivamente lo que está pasando no es normal. Nadie, en los casi dieciocho años de vida del joven, lo ha defendido jamás de otros. Él siempre se saca las castañas del fuego solito.

-A lo mejor se ha puesto malo de remordimiento-dice, dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio a Zacharias. Dicho esto, se da la vuelta y sale del dormitorio. Tras unos segundos de duda, Susan y Justin lo siguen, dirigiendo una mirada extrañada al rubio.

Hannah Abbott, en cambio, se queda en el mismo lugar y observa a Zacharias tumbarse de nuevo en la cama y cerrar los ojos para intentar olvidar lo que acaba de pasar. Sobra decir que el muchacho no tiene éxito alguno en su empresa. Después de morderse el labio con nerviosismo, la joven se sienta en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasó anoche?-pregunta con una dulzura que pocas veces han usado para dirigirse al rubio.

Zacharias Smith no sabe por qué ahora, por qué a ella, pero de alguna forma necesita desahogarse, y eso pasa por contar lo ocurrido a alguien. Y amigos, lo que se dice amigos, el rubio no tiene muchos, por no decir ninguno. Pero Hannah es de ese tipo de persona que inspira confianza nada más verla, que hace que uno sepa que no va a utilizar su confesión para hacer daño.

De modo que se lo dice. La conversación que oyó, la amenaza de Alecto y su decisión casi kamikaze de intentar prevenir a Padma de alguna manera. Y Amycus.

-Pero claro-concluye con amargura-. Ninguno de tus amiguitos va a creerse que Zacharias Smith puede preocuparse por algo más que sí mismo.

Hannah sacude la cabeza.

-Yo te creo-le asegura-. ¿Te gusta Padma?

Las mejillas de Zacharias, pálidas desde su encuentro con Amycus, enrojecen por primera vez.

-No-no obstante, sabe que miente. Nunca le ha gustado engañarse a sí mismo, y lleva pensando en Padma desde mucho antes de escucharla hablar con Lisa sobre su escapada nocturna. De hecho, ya temió por ella la primera vez que la vio negarse en clase a usar la cruciatus con Terry Boot y Alecto estuvo a punto de ordenar que el proceso se hiciera a la inversa; por suerte, sonó la campana justo a tiempo, de forma que esa loca no pudo saciar su sed de sangre en aquella ocasión. Sí, a Zacharias Smith le gusta Padma Patil. Tampoco puede ser tan malo.

Hannah suspira.

-Hablaré con los chicos para que no la tomen contigo-decide. Zacharias la mira con alarma-. No, no diré nada de esta conversación-le asegura-. Pero como dejemos las cosas tal y como están, te lincharán cuando menos te lo esperes. Sobre todo Parvati, menudo cabreo tiene.

Zacharias se da la vuelta y entierra la cara en la almohada. De momento, está demasiado cansado como para pensar en su reciente descubrimiento sobre Padma Patil. De modo que simplemente se queda quieto, y sonríe unos segundos antes de que su amado sueño vacío se apodere de él.

* * *

A Padma ya se le ha pasado casi todo el dolor de la maldición cruciatus. Por suerte. Ayer fue el día más doloroso de toda su existencia.

Y todo por culpa de Smith. Porque seguro que fue él quien lo dijo, quien advirtió a Alecto de que ella estaría ahí para hacer la pintada; se la puso en bandeja a esa asquerosa gárgola. Y ella también fue idiota. Porque podría haberlo dejado para otro día, pero pensó… pensó que quizá ese Hufflepuff egoísta y bocazas no la delataría. Y, visto el resultado, se equivocó.

Cuando baja a desayunar, Parvati está a punto de asfixiarla de la fuerza de su abrazo; realmente se asustó mucho. Si Padma se ha hecho la fuerte ha sido sólo por su hermana y por nadie más.

Sin embargo, cuando está sentándose a la mesa de Ravenclaw descubre a Zacharias Smith en la de Hufflepuff, en un rincón, solo, mordisqueando una tostada con la mirada perdida en el infinito. A Padma le parece que tiene ojeras. _Que se joda_, piensa con rencor. _Por chivato_.

Ella desayuna abundantemente, ya que ayer no tuvo apetito y apenas se metió nada en el cuerpo, y sólo entonces se le ocurre volver a mirar a Smith. Aún sigue con la misma tostada en la mano, y apenas si ha avanzado unos centímetros. Justo en ese momento, el rubio clava los ojos en ella.

Algo en el interior de Padma se rompe al ver esos iris castaños tan vacíos y desprovistos de brillo. Zacharias sólo la mira durante un instante, pero es suficiente para que Padma identifique en ellos dolor. Y tal vez arrepentimiento. Y deja de sentirse tan bien por el hecho de que no haya dormido.

Entonces se cuela en su mente un recuerdo. Cree que hubo un momento, mientras Alecto la torturaba, en que oyó cómo otra persona gritaba al mismo tiempo que ella. Padma no sabe quién era; de hecho, ni siquiera está segura de que fuera real y no alguna treta de su cerebro para hacerle sentir que no era la única que estaba en esa situación. No obstante, algo en su interior le dice que sus oídos no le fallaron. ¿A quién más torturaron los Carrow la otra noche?

-Padma, ¿me oyes?

-¿Eh?

La muchacha descubre entonces a Lisa Turpin mirándola con exasperación. Intenta recordar de qué trataba la conversación, sin éxito. Se muerde el labio; una de las cosas que más odia su amiga es que la ignoren cuando habla.

-Decía que Hannah me ha dicho que Smith lo siente.

Padma arquea las cejas con frialdad.

-Créeme, yo lo _sentí_ más que él-murmura con rencor-. Podría haber pensado eso antes de delatarme, el muy capullo…

-Hannah dice que él le ha dicho que no sabe por qué lo hizo, pero que se arrepiente. Y también que puede que venga a pedirte perdón.

La muchacha aprieta los dientes con rabia. No puede creerse que Smith pretenda parecer un santo después de ser el culpable de que aún le duela (aunque menos) todo el cuerpo. Es un chivato de mierda, y ni todas las disculpas del mundo van a cambiar eso. Jamás. Si una persona es imbécil, lo va a seguir siendo por muchas veces que se arrepienta de ello.

-Te juro que como se me acerque le arranco la cabeza-murmura.

* * *

Zacharias intenta armarse de valor para lo que va a hacer. Supone que, después de haber sufrido la maldición cruciatus, pedir disculpas es pan comido, pero no es así. Porque realmente le importa que la persona a la que va a pedir perdón se contente con ello o no. Porque Padma Patil le gusta. Y porque no quiere que crea lo que no es.

Se acerca a ella cuando la ve saliendo del Gran Comedor; no obstante, se detiene a unos metros de la muchacha, ya que sus amigos, situados a ambos lados de ella, lo fulminan con la mirada.

-Padma, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunta en voz baja.

Al principio está convencido de que la muchacha va a soltarle un firme y rotundo no. La mira a los ojos, intentando dilucidar sus sentimientos, pero entonces algo en ellos cambia. Padma se muerde el labio y lo mira, y luego se gira para echar un vistazo rápido a sus amigos.

-Pero rápido-al ver que Terry Boot está alzando su varita hacia Zacharias, agrega-: No, yo me las apaño sola-lo tranquiliza.

Zacharias echa a andar alejándose de los dos muchachos. Escucha los pasos vacilantes de Padma tras él, pero no se detiene hasta asegurarse de que están en un lugar en que nadie pueda oírlos. Va a decirle la verdad, aunque no quiere que nadie más la sepa. El motivo de esa decisión es desconocida para el joven.

-No les dije nada a los Carrow-le asegura-. Sólo…-se muerde el labio-. Mira, Alecto también os oyó hablar a ti y a tu amiga, Turpin-explica-. Y me dijo que si intentaba disuadirte, yo pagaría las consecuencias…-agacha la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

La muchacha arquea las cejas, y Zacharias comprende que no lo ha creído. No la culpa. Sabe que ningún alumno confía en él. Aunque nunca le había importado hasta ahora.

-Sí, claro. Y todas las noches de luna llena te escapas al bosque a montar en unicornio sobre un arcoíris. Smith, que no me chupo el dedo. Y no es necesario que te inventes todo eso para justificar lo que has hecho; sólo consigues que te aguantemos menos.

-Pero yo…-Padma se da la vuelta y echa a andar para reunirse con sus amigos, y el "fui a buscarte para que no lo hicieras" se pierde en el aire que se escapa entre los labios de Zacharias.

La observa alejarse, desolado. No es justo. Pero tampoco es correcto lo que hizo. Debería haberla advertido, aunque luego él se hubiera llevado la cruciatus. Sin embargo, consiguió hacer el combo, lo que parecía imposible: logró ingeniárselas para que sufrieran los dos.

Zacharias Smith se termina de convencer en ese momento de lo que sus compañeros llevan años diciéndole: es completamente idiota.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut!_

Gracias a **Pecas** y **AnnaGreen** por los reviews del capítulo anterior.

En respuesta a **Pecas**: Sí, Ernie suele optar por el diálogo, pero todos nos hartamos tarde o temprano, y creer que alguien que te cae mal ha delatado a tu amiga haría a cualquiera reaccionar así.

Y ahora os dejo con el tercer -y último- capítulo del mini-fic.

* * *

_Sin rencor ni remordimientos_

Zacharias ha intentado hablar con ella varias veces a lo largo de la última semana. Padma lo ha ignorado olímpicamente cada vez que se ha acercado, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de desprecio. Sigue sin creerse que él no la delatara.

Y Merlín, le duele más la actitud de la joven hacia él que la propia maldición cruciatus. Cada vez que los ojos oscuros de Padma le dicen que lo único que le inspira es asco, Zacharias no puede sino sentir que se hace más y más pequeño y huir, porque no lo soporta. Y porque él jamás quiso que Padma saliera perjudicada, mucho menos por esa arpía de Alecto Carrow.

Lo único bueno, o que quizá se contrapone un poco al sentimiento de desazón que lo invade cada vez que Padma le demuestra lo mucho que lo detesta, es que, por primera vez en su vida, Zacharias Smith tiene algo parecido a un amigo. Bueno, mejor dicho, una amiga.

Desde que él le contara lo que realmente ocurrió la noche que torturaron a Padma, Hannah Abbott se ha acercado a él; ha adoptado la costumbre de sentarse a su lado en la biblioteca para hacer los deberes, plantando cara a sus amigos cuando le han recriminado estar hablándole al chivato. Fiel a su promesa, ella no les ha dicho nada de lo que Zacharias le explicó, simplemente les pide que no juzguen sin saber. Tras cuatro discusiones (en realidad, han sido más, pero el rubio sólo ha presenciado ésas), Macmillan, Finch-Fletchey y Bones han dejado de censurar la actitud de Hannah, y ahora también la ignoran a ella un poco. _Bonito ejemplo de tolerancia_, piensa Zacharias con ironía. Cada vez se da más cuenta de que está rodeado de imbéciles e hipócritas.

Ahora está haciendo una redacción para Estudios Muggles. Realmente le está costando escribir argumentos por los que los muggles son poco menos que animales, porque para él ninguno tiene lógica ni fundamento. Sin embargo, sabe que como escriba algo contrario a las estúpidas ideas de los Carrow acabará mal, y el recuerdo de la maldición cruciatus es suficiente para que abandone su propia opinión a la hora de redactar.

Cuando termina, con su conclusión de que sería más lógico mantener a los muggles controlados y encerrados como a un rebaño de vacas, mira la redacción de Hannah. Le basta leerla por encima para darse cuenta de que ella no tiene una actitud ni siquiera parecida a la de él. Su escrito es una crítica al fanatismo de los Carrow en toda regla, por la que probablemente sea castigada.

-¿Tú estás tonta?-le pregunta-. Cuando lean eso van a tomarla contigo.

Hannah se encoge de hombros.

-Prefiero eso a hacerles creer que han conseguido lavarme el cerebro-responde. Zacharias sacude la cabeza, preguntándose dónde está el instinto de supervivencia de esa muchacha. El de todo el Ejército de Dumbledore-. Entiendo cómo piensas-dice, clavando en él sus ojos grises.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Piensas que somos una panda de imbéciles por lo que estamos haciendo, pero a pesar de todo tú también estás en contra de los Carrow, sólo que eres demasiado cobarde y demasiado egoísta como para ayudarnos-Zacharias baja la vista-. Pero Padma te importa, por eso a ella sí intentaste echarle una mano. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-¿Qué te crees que llevo intentando toda la semana?-replica él, molesto. Baja la vista hacia su redacción llena de mentiras-. Pero nadie se cree que me preocupe por alguien más que yo-agrega con amargura.

-Admite que es raro-comenta Hannah-. Aunque lo que has hecho también dice bastante de ti; es una buena forma de saber quién te importa más que tú mismo.

Zacharias va a responder, pero justo en ese momento un ruido lo distrae.

Padma Patil irrumpe en la biblioteca, pálida y con varios mechones de pelo fuera de su larga trenza negra. Se acerca a la mesa que comparten los dos Hufflepuffs rápidamente y mira a Hannah, ignorando olímpicamente a Zacharias.

-Hannah-empieza, casi sin respiración; da la impresión de que ha recorrido medio castillo a todo correr-. Neville está en la enfermería-anuncia.

La muchacha palidece tanto que Zacharias se preocupa.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-pregunta con un hilo de voz-. ¿Qué le han hecho?

-Los Carrow los han pillado, a él, Ginny y Luna intentando robar la espada de Godric Gryffindor del despacho de Snape-explica Padma-. Se han ensañado con los tres-agrega en voz baja.

Hannah se levanta. Tiembla de arriba abajo.

-¿Puedes recoger mis cosas?-le pide. En cuanto Padma asiente, echa a correr hacia la enfermería, muerta de preocupación. La Ravenclaw observa el lugar por el que ha desaparecido su amiga y luego se sienta en la silla en la que estaba Hannah, junto a Zacharias, guardando las cosas de la muchacha y tratando de no hacer caso al rubio.

Pensando que no puede ignorarlo eternamente, Zacharias decide intentarlo de nuevo:

-Padma.

-Cállate, Smith-le suelta ella, soplando sobre el pergamino de Hannah para que la tinta se seque más rápido. El rubio suspira.

-¿Algún día dejarás que te lo explique?

Padma gira la cabeza y lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Qué me quieres explicar? ¿Que eres lo suficientemente cabrón como para delatarme aunque tú tampoco soportes a los Carrow? ¿Acaso hay una excusa para eso?

-Yo no te delaté-Zacharias no sabe ya cuántas veces le ha repetido eso. Y a Padma aún no se le mete en la cabeza. _Estúpida_. La muchacha tampoco lo cree en esta ocasión-. Alecto os…

-Deja de culpar a los Carrow-lo interrumpe Padma-. Ellos son un par de locos, pero tú eres peor. Tú se lo dijiste sabiendo perfectamente lo que conseguirías con ello. Tienes suerte de que Hannah sea tan buena; te aseguro que de no ser por ella más de uno se hubiera encargado ya de que probaras la cruciatus, aunque no fuera de la varita de esos dos sádicos.

-Ya la he probado, gracias-replica Zacharias con amargura, cerrando el tintero. No le apetece seguir en la biblioteca; la mitad de los alumnos saben lo ocurrido y no se siente capaz de aguantar sus miradas ahora que Hannah se ha ido.

Padma mete los pergaminos y la pluma de Hannah en su mochila, pero cuando va a coger el tintero de su amiga se queda quieta al oírlo. Lo mira boquiabierta.

-¿Cómo?-sacude la cabeza-. Eso no es cierto. Te chivaste. ¿Por qué iban a castigarte a ti? Debieron de estar encantados contigo.

Zacharias guarda de cualquier manera sus cosas y se levanta. No puede evitar ser tan bocazas, y nuevamente ha hablado más de la cuenta. No quiere que Padma sienta lástima por él. No quiere dar pena a _nadie_.

Sale de la biblioteca y echa a andar, deseando salir a los jardines para pensar un poco; está seguro de que el frío de noviembre le ayudará a poner en orden el torbellino desorganizado que es últimamente su interior. Sin embargo, escucha los pasos de Padma Patil tras él.

-¡Espera! ¡Smith!

Él no le hace caso. Llega hasta un banco lleno de escarcha que hay junto al lago y se deja caer en él, sin importarle mojarse. El frío hace que sus pálidas mejillas enrojezcan. Zacharias encoge el cuello para evitar que el frío cale muy hondo. Gruñe cuando la Ravenclaw se sienta junto a él.

-Padma, lárgate. Pensaba que eras tú quien no quería hablar contigo.

La muchacha se muerde el labio.

-¿Cuándo han usado los Carrow la cruciatus contigo? ¿Eh?

Zacharias baja la vista. No comprende cómo piensa esa muchacha. Primero lo desprecia y ahora intenta que él le cuente lo que lleva días intentando decirle. _Y pensará que voy a darle lo que quiere así, de buenas_. Se queda callado, observando el césped helado. Su orgullo es demasiado grande como para permitirle darle a Padma tan fácilmente lo que quiere, después de haberle puesto las cosas tan difíciles.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar que su boca forme la respuesta a lo que le ha preguntado Padma:

-Al mismo tiempo que te pillaron a ti-se le escapa.

La joven lo observa sorprendida.

-Eso no es cierto. No puede serlo. ¿Qué hacías tú esa noche fuera de la cama?

Zacharias no responde, simplemente la mira fijamente. ¿De verdad esa muchacha es una Ravenclaw? Quizá pidiera al Sombrero que la pusiera en esa casa para quedar bien, porque ahora parece más bien corta de luces. ¿Qué puede creer que él estaba haciendo la otra noche? ¿Jugando al escondite con Peeves?

Ahora sí que no contesta. Se limita a quedarse mirando los ojos castaños de Padma, preguntándose si la muchacha podrá ver la respuesta a su pregunta en los suyos.

Tras unos minutos, ella admite la derrota y se levanta para volver al castillo, dejando a Zacharias a solas con el frío y sus pensamientos.

* * *

Que Padma haya desistido en su intento por hacer soltar prenda a Zacharias Smith no quiere decir que se haya rendido. Ni mucho menos. Pero, si no puede obtener información de la boca del Hufflepuff, tendrá que buscar otros métodos para conseguir averiguar lo que necesita.

Recuerda el grito que oyó. Fue real. Fue él. Se siente mal al comprenderlo. Porque sabe lo que se siente cuando uno recibe esa maldición, y sabe lo mal que lo pasó Zacharias. Quizá peor que ella misma, porque mientras que Padma tuvo a su hermana y sus amigas para animarla y cuidarla, él estuvo solo. Zacharias Smith no tiene amigos; todo Hogwarts siente desagrado hacia él. Merlín, y si lo que dice es cierto…

¿Realmente Alecto Carrow lo chantajeó para que no dijese a Padma que abortase su plan? Si la muchacha lo piensa detenidamente, no sería nada extraño en esa loca. Tenía ganas de hacer daño y no quería que nadie le estropease la diversión.

Pero entonces… entonces, ¿qué hacía Zacharias levantado por la noche? Sólo con dejar que la encontraran a ella y se ensañaran había suficiente; ¿por qué salió? ¿Quizá para advertirla? Pero eso no tiene lógica; entonces hubieran ido a por él. Aunque lo encontraron de todas maneras.

Sube hasta la enfermería. Descubre a los tres líderes del ED ahí. Neville, Luna y Ginny están en tres camas correlativas, los tres inconscientes. Junto a la cama del chico, Hannah lo observa con preocupación. No obstante, alza la vista cuando oye entrar a Padma.

La Ravenclaw sabe que no es el mejor momento para hablar con Hannah sobre Zacharias Smith, pero necesita saber. Y en la última semana la ha visto más cerca del rubio de lo que ha visto al muchacho jamás con nadie. Tiene que saberlo. Se deja caer en una silla junto a su amiga.

-Hannah…-empieza. Observa el maltrecho rostro de Neville y siente más odio por los Carrow. La rubia la mira-. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

Hannah suspira y se encoge de hombros.

-Si Zacharias te ha dicho alguna burrada, no le hagas mucho caso. El chaval es un poco raro para ciertas cosas.

-No hace falta que lo jures-replica Padma-. Pero no es eso. Verás… te conté lo que me dijo la primera vez que me pidió perdón, ¿verdad?-Hannah asiente-. Pues hace un rato… se le ha escapado que los Carrow usaron la cruciatus con él la misma noche que a mí me pillaron. ¿Eso es…? ¿Es verdad?

Hannah asiente.

-Al día siguiente no podía moverse-admite-. Ni siquiera le pegó a Ernie cuando le echó en cara haberte delatado, y eso que se puso bastante desagradable.

-Y…-Padma se muerde el labio-. ¿Qué hacía fuera de la cama después del toque de queda?-Hannah arquea las cejas con incredulidad-. ¿Qué?-inquiere ella a la defensiva.

-Ay, Padma, ¿es que no lo ves? Salió para advertirte de lo que te encontrarías.

-Pero si eso es cierto, y también es cierto que Alecto lo amenazó para que no me dijera nada… ¿por qué lo hizo?-cuestiona la morena-. Es decir, sólo tenía que dormirse y esperar a que a mí me pillaran. Si yo no iba, él pagaba. ¿Por qué…?

-Estás ciega-la interrumpe Hannah-. No te das cuenta de nada, Padma. Le gustas y no quería que te hicieran nada. Por eso salió. Pero Amycus lo pilló y…

Padma se estremece al recordar los gritos, sintiéndose aún peor al saber que son de la misma persona a la que lleva una semana despreciando. Pero hay algo que no le cuadra… ¿Gustarle? ¿Ella? ¿A Zacharias Smith? Resulta extraño, y sin embargo…

-¿Se puede saber qué ha visto Smith en mí?

Hannah se encoge de hombros.

-Pregúntaselo a él-se muerde el labio-. Se va a cabrear conmigo por habértelo dicho… pero si no lo hubiera hecho te hubiera costado siglos darte cuenta. A ti también te gusta.

Padma no puede evitar sonrojarse.

-¿A mí? ¿Smith? Ni de coña…-pero entonces recuerda la inmensa decepción que sintió cuando creyó que él la había delatado, y también el remordimiento que la domina desde que sabe que él ha sufrido tanto dolor. Y ese extraño burbujeo en el estómago al darse cuenta de que la explicación de Hannah encaja perfectamente con todo lo que ha pasado durante los últimos días-. A lo mejor-admite.

* * *

Zacharias no vuelve al castillo hasta que corre riesgo de hipotermia por el frío que hace fuera. Con los miembros entumecidos, echa a andar hacia el cálido (aunque desde que empezó el curso poco acogedor) interior del edificio. Todavía lleva la bolsa con los deberes en la mano.

Se encamina al Gran Comedor; tiene que cenar un poco. No es recomendable volver a la sala común y aguantar las miradas hostiles de sus compañeros con el estómago vacío; además, si muere de hambre, le daría el gusto a los Carrow, algo que no quiere hacer.

-¡Zacharias!

El muchacho se gira en dirección al lugar del que proviene la llamada. Está seguro de que acaban de llamarlo por su nombre de pila (algo extraño) y de que el tono de voz de quien lo ha hecho no es desagradable (algo aún más extraño). Pero lo más raro de todo es que quien lo ha llamado no es ni más ni menos que Padma Patil, que se acerca corriendo hacia él por las escaleras.

La muchacha tropieza a mitad y Zacharias teme que se caiga rodando. Sin embargo, recupera el equilibrio justo a tiempo. Termina de bajar, más lentamente, hasta que llega al rubio, que se ha quedado quieto.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta, molesto. Aún no ha terminado de entrar en calor y no le apetece que ella comience con sus ataques de nuevo. Ni tampoco que siga preguntándole sobre su desagradable experiencia con la cruciatus.

Padma respira hondo. Está a medio metro de él, y cambia el peso de un pie a otro, incómoda.

-He… he estado pensando y… ya sé por qué te pilló Amycus.

Zacharias baja la vista, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

-Ilumíname-logra que su voz suene irónica, una gran conquista.

-Creo que dices la verdad con lo de que no me delataste a Alecto-empieza ella-. Y también que esa noche estabas fuera de la cama y por eso te pillaron. Y… y creo que sé por qué saliste-Zacharias no se mueve. Apenas respira. No quiere perturbar ese momento-. ¿Te gusto?

El rubio no puede evitar sonrojarse. Nunca nadie le ha hablado con tanta franqueza ni le ha hecho una pregunta tan directamente. Ve una tímida sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Padma, que lo anima un poco.

-Sí-admite en voz baja.

Padma sonríe más ampliamente. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa.

-Pues es genial. Porque tú a mí también-se muerde el labio-. Es un poco raro. Digo... Lo que me pasó la otra noche fue en parte por tu culpa… y fue mi culpa que a ti también te cogieran-Zacharias se aventura a mirarla a los ojos. No ve nada de rencor en ellos-. Pero me da igual. ¿Y a ti?

El rubio pone los ojos en blanco.

-Llevo una semana intentando decírtelo y no querías escucharlo-entonces algo encaja-. ¡Te lo ha contado Hannah! ¡Será chivata!

Pero Zacharias no puede seguir despotricando contra la traidora que ha resultado ser Hannah Abbott, porque en ese momento Padma se acerca a él, tira de su corbata amarilla y negra para obligarlo a inclinarse y lo besa, agarrándolo por la nuca con la otra mano para acercarlo a ella. El muchacho se queda quieto, con una mano sujetando la bolsa con sus ejercicios y la otra colgando a un lado sin encontrarle ningún uso útil, hasta que Padma intenta profundizar el beso y entonces él supone que debe guiarlo. La agarra por la cintura y la pega a él, luchando por ser quien domine. Tras unos minutos, Padma se separa de él y suelta su corbata. Tiene las mejillas brillantes, y sonríe de oreja a oreja. Zacharias supone que él también está colorado, a juzgar por el calor que nota en el rostro.

-Podemos empezar a salir-sugiere la muchacha.

-La gente va a pensar que eres imbécil. A los ojos de todo el colegio soy un chivato-comenta el rubio.

Padma chasquea la lengua.

-Que piensen lo que quieran. Si nosotros sabemos la verdad, ¿qué importa?

* * *

Esa noche, dos personas se escabullen de sus respectivas salas comunes, burlándose de los dos profesores locos que hay en el castillo. Se encuentran en el vestíbulo, sobresaltándose, y están a punto de maldecirse mutuamente hasta que se reconocen. Salen al jardín, donde está empezando a nevar, y caminan de la mano hasta llegar a un banco en el borde del lago.

Zacharias se sienta primero, y Padma se deja caer junto a él y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, como si llevara toda su vida haciendo eso. Observa el lago, cubierto con una fina capa de hielo, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, tenso por el frío. Zacharias, que tiene las mejillas y la nariz rojas, rodea su cintura con las manos y entierra el rostro en su pelo, que se ha dejado suelto por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

-Padma.

-Dime.

-Si nos pillan los Carrow se nos caerá el pelo.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

-Si están tan amargados como para castigarnos por intentar ser felices en mitad de todo esto, allá ellos. Pero no dejemos que lo consigan-le pide en voz baja.

Zacharias no puede sino estar de acuerdo. Desentierra la cara de la melena negra de la joven y la besa. Es, básicamente, lo que han estado haciendo durante toda la tarde, hasta el toque de queda, pero no se cansan.

Porque no van a dejar que los Carrow logren hacer un completo infierno de su vida. No van a permitir que esos dos locos se salgan con la suya.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: _Et c'est fini!_ Vamos, que aquí se acaba. Espero que os haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


End file.
